The Time That We Had
by destinybeliever86
Summary: Noch bevor sie ihre schweren Augenlider aufschlug, merkte sie, dass etwas an diesem Morgen anders war. Ein ihr unbekannter Geruch umhüllte sie und es war nicht der Arm ihres Freundes, der sanft ihre unbekleidete Taille umarmte...
1. Das Erwachen

**A/N:** Hallo! Das ist meine erste Gilmore Girls Fanfiction! Sie ist ein Mix aus Sophie und Lit! Aber auch Java Junkie kommt vor! Ich hoffe, sie gefällt euch und über _reviews_ wäre ich sehr dankbar! Ach ja, diese Story gibt es auch noch in Englisch zu lesen! Viel Spaß!

**Remember The Time**

_**You win or lose relationships**_

_**That's the way how it goes**_

…

**Das Erwachen**

Noch bevor sie ihre schweren Augenlider aufschlug, merkte sie, dass etwas an diesem Morgen anders war. Ein ihr unbekannter Geruch umhüllte sie und es war nicht der Arm ihres Freundes, der sanft ihre unbekleidete Taille umarmte. Ihr Herz schien plötzlich zu rasen und mit einem Mal war sie hellwach. Auch wenn sie sich nicht genau erinnern konnte, eins wusste sie genau: Alkohol, viel Alkohol musste im Spiel gewesen sein. Sie selbst bemerkte ihre übelriechende Fahne und wenn sie nicht ganz falsch lag, konnte es nur Scotch gewesen sein.

Ein liebevoller Kuss auf ihr Schulterblatt holte sie aus ihren Gedanken und sie riss die Augen auf. Grelles Tageslicht blendete ihre Sicht und jegliches Mobiliar in dem fremden Zimmer war nur schattenhaft erkennbar.

„Guten Morgen", flüsterte Jess ihr zärtlich ins Ohr und liebkoste ihre empfindliche Stelle unter dem Ohr mit seiner Zunge. Ihr ganzer Körper erstarrte. Jess? Eine zerknirschte Antwort kam leise über ihre Lippen und sie versuchte krampfhaft aus diesem Alptraum aufzuwachen. Immer und immer wieder kniff sie sich unter der Decke in ihren eigenen Unterarm, doch nichts passierte. Sie war noch hier. Er war noch hier. Doch wo war ‚hier'?

Eilig entwand sie sich aus Jess' Umarmung und schling die Decke um ihren nackten Körper. „Verdammt! Was habe ich bloß getan? Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt!", die Flüche fanden automatisch den Weg aus ihrem Mund und ihrer Seele, denn nun, da sie endlich 1+1 zusammengezählt hatte, konnte sie einfach nicht fassen, was passiert war. Hektisch sammelte sie ihre verstreuten Anziehsachen vom Boden auf und verschwand unter dem verwunderten Blickes ihre Ex-Freundes in dem anliegendem Badezimmer.

Vorsichtig lehnte sie sich von innen gegen die Tür und schloss geschockt die Augen. Tränen kämpften gegen ihre Lider und siegten. Immer mehr nasse Tropfen fanden ihren Weg über ihre Wangen und sie konnte in diesem Moment nichts weiter tun als leise zu schluchzen. Was hatte sie getan? War es wirklich passiert? Ein schlechtes Gewissen kroch in ihr auf und belagerte ihre ganzen Gedanken. Wie konnte sie Logan, ihren Freund Logan, für etwas verurteilen, was sie selbst getan hatte? Wie konnte sie so dumm und naiv - andere Worte für ihr Verhalten wollten ihr einfach nicht einfallen – sein und das tun, wofür sie ihren Freund beinah verlassen hatte. Logan.

Logan. Sein verletztes Gesicht tauchte vor ihrem inneren Auge auf und noch mehr Tränen kullerten ihr Gesicht entlang. Was hatte sie bloß getan?

Die Vibration der Tür durchfuhr ihren Körper als Jess gegen die Zimmertür klopfte. „Rory?", klang seine Stimme besorgt durch das Holz. „Alles okay? Geht es dir gut?" Lautlos zog sie die Nase hoch und versuchte für einen Moment ihre Tränen hinunterzuschlucken. „Ich komme gleich!", wich sie seinen Fragen aus und konzentrierte sich auf ihre Anziehsachen. Nach und nach zog sie sich an und mit jedem Kleidungsstück erlangte sie einen Teil ihrer Selbstbeherrschung zurück.

Komplett bekleidet atmete Rory noch einmal tief durch, bevor sie wieder zurück zu Jess ging. Während sie das Schlafzimmer betrat, kroch ihr der Geruch von Kaffee in die Nase. In der Zeit, die sie im Bad verbrachte hatte, hatte sich Jess nützlich gemacht und Kaffee gekocht. Doch zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben wurde ihr bei dem Duft der gerösteten Bohnen übel. Doch nicht nur aus diesem Grund lehnte sie die Tasse ab, die ihr Jess vorsichtig lächelnd hinhielt.

„Ich muss gehen! Bye Jess!" Rory hielt es nicht mehr länger in diesem Raum aus, der Raum, der für sie ab nun so viel unheil mit sich brachte. Doch bevor sie die Wohnungstür erreichte, hielt der Schwarzhaarige sie mit sanfter Gewalt zurück. Vorsichtig drehte er Rory zu sich um und versuchte mit ihren Augen Kontakt aufzunehmen. „Rory...", behutsam streichelte sein Daumen ihre Wange und obwohl sie diese Berührung genoss, strebte sie sich innerlich gegen ihn. Sie stand einfach still da und konnte sich nicht bewegen. Ihre Augen geschlossen.

Als sie jedoch plötzlich Jess' Lippen auf ihren spürte, schreckte sie auf.

„Was?" Jess konnte nicht begreifen, was plötzlich in sie gefahren war.

„Es tut mir leid!" Rory musste schwer schlucken, um überhaupt die Worte über ihre Lippen zu bringen. Doch sie musste das klarstellen. Sie musste es Jess sagen.

„Was tut dir leid?"

„Mir tut leid, dass ich noch hier bin. Das ich geblieben bin und was die Nacht geschehen ist. Mir tut leid, dass ich gestern Abend gekommen bin. Es war nicht fair und es ist jetzt auch nicht fair. Ich bin einfach ein totaler Idiot!", sie sprach mehr mit sich selbst, als mit ihrem Gegenüber.

„Ehrlich gesagt weiß ich nicht, was du meinst! Es war doch schön, oder nicht? Rory, das könnte unser Neuanfang sein!"

Seine hoffnungsvollen Worte brachten sie erneut zum Weinen und sie hasste sich dafür, ihm das antun zu müssen. Sie musste ihm erneut das Herz brechen, so wie sie ihn hatte damals in Stars Hollow hatte stehen lassen. Wie sie ihn zurückgewiesen hatte, als er mit ihr durchbrennen wollte. Sein Gesichtausdruck war der gleiche. Das einzige was sich geändert hatte, war, das sie nun älter war. Doch anscheinend nicht reifer.

„Versteh doch! Ich habe ihm das angetan, was er mir angetan hat! Ich habe ihn dafür gehasst und nun hasse ich mich dafür! Er hat mich betrogen und nun habe ich ihn betrogen!"

„Wer hat dich betrogen?" Kurz starrte er sie an, doch dann, bevor sie ihm antworten konnte, riss er entsetzt die Arme in die Luft! „Du willst mir doch nicht sagen, dass dich dieser arrogante Bastard betrogen hat und ich nun... ja, ich war deine Rache?", er spuckte das Wort aus wie Dreck.

Noch nie hatte sie ihn so verletzt gesehen. Langsam ließ sich Jess auf die Bettkante fallen und vergrub sein Gesicht in den Hände. Rory war unfähig ihm zu antworten, denn er hatte die ganze Situation treffend zusammengefasst. Rache. Auch wenn es wohl unbewusst geschehen war, wollte sie sich wirklich bei Logan rächen. Nur fühlte sich diese Rache gar nicht süß an.

„Rory, das habe ich nicht verdient!", ergriff der junge Mann wieder das Wort.

„Oh Gott, nein! Das hast du nicht!" Eilig kniete sie sich vor ihn hin und strich ihm die einzige Träne weg, die sich auf seiner Wange befand. Rory hatte ihn noch nie weinen gesehen und sie hätte nie gedacht, dass sie einmal der Grund dafür sein würde.

Stumm blickten sich die beiden in die Augen und weinten gemeinsam. Sie mehr. Er weniger. Sie, weil sie zwei der wertvollsten Menschen in ihrem Leben verletzt hatte; einen guten Freund, der ihr vor langer Zeit gezeigt hatte, dass es eine Welt außerhalb der Schule gab und den Mann, den sie liebte. Er, weil er dachte, er wäre endlich am Ziel gewesen und nun zusehen musste, wie alles wie ein Kartenhaus in sich zerbrach.

„Ich gehe jetzt besser! Es tut mir leid!", entschuldigte sie sich erneut und doch hatte sie das Gefühl, als ob sie es noch immer wieder sagen müsste.

„Mir nicht. Es ist, was es ist. Du. Ich. Doch kein wir."

Sanft gab sie ihm noch einen Kuss auf die Wange, bevor sie nach ihrer Handtasche griff und eilig das Apartment verließ. Doch nach Hause, zu Logan, konnte sie nicht gehen. Es gab nur einen Ort, wo sie über all das nachdenken konnte. Einen Ort, wo man sie verstand. In Stars Hollow.


	2. Mama, Hilfe!

**A/N:** Das zweite Kapitel! Etwas kürzer! Aber mehr folgt bald! Auch hier gilt: _reviews_ BITTE!

**Mama, Hilfe!**

Wie im Traum fuhr die Jüngste der Gilmore Girls den langen Weg von Jess' Appartement zu ihrem langjährigen zu Hause. Sie zog die Handbremse an, als sie endlich in der Auffahrt stand. Einiges hatte sich wieder verändert seitdem sie das letzte Mal hier gewesen war. Das einst so schnuckelig wirkende Haus hatte sich durch Lukes Hilfe in eine kleine Villa verwandelt. Ein Traumhaus, wie aus dem Katalog.

Rory blickte sich suchend um, doch konnte nirgends das Auto ihrer Mutter entdecken. Nur das alte Boot von Lukes Vater ragte aus der mit Efeu gerahmten Garage. Deprimiert legte sie ihren schweren Kopf auf das, mit Plüschbezug dekoriertes, Lenkrad. Eines Tages musste sie entdecken, dass Lorelei sich daran gemacht hatte, ihr Auto in eine Barbie-Limousine umzuwandeln. Pinke Würfel verzierten ihren Rückspiegel und die Kofferraumablage war mit Federboas und Teddies dekoriert. Ein kleines Lächeln huschte über Rorys Gesicht, als sie sich diese Erinnerungen wieder in die Gedanken holte. Doch der kurze Moment von Glücklichkeit hielt nicht lange an. Denn sofort schoben sich wieder die hässlichen Gedanken der vergangen Stunden in ihren Kopf.

Hässliche Gedanken? Rory schloss die Augen und spürte sofort Jess zarte Berührungen auf ihrer Haut. Seine dunklen Augen musterten liebevoll ihren Körper. Waren das hässliche Erinnerungen?

Ein Klopfen weckte die junge Brünette aus ihrer Trance und als sie ihre Augen öffnete, schaute sie direkt in das Gesicht von Babette. Nach einem tiefen Seufzer kurbelte sie das Autofenster herunter und setze ein künstliches Lächeln aus.

„Hallo Schatz! Deine Mutter ist arbeiten. Doch als ich dich ihr in deinem Auto gesehen habe und du dich nicht bewegt hast, dachte ich mir, da solltest du vielleicht mal hingehen. Ist alle in Ordnung mit dir?"

Sanft lächelte Babette sie an und Rory konnte ihr für die Störung nicht mehr böse sein. Seit sie mit ihrer Mutter neben Babette und ihrem Mann Murray wohnte, waren die beiden wie eine Familie zu ihr. Mehr als manch wirklich blutsverwandert von ihr.

Doch sie wollte sich momentan nicht mit Babette auseinandersetzen. Sie konnte es einfach nicht. „Danke Babette, aber mir geht es gut! Ich bin nur ein bisschen müde! Ich denke, ich werde reingehen und mich ein wenig hinlegen." Mit diesen Worten zog Rory den Schlüssel aus dem Schloss und öffnete die Tür. Unter Babettes Augen ging sie geradewegs zur Haustür und verschwand schon bald darauf im Inneren.

„Rory!", hastig stürmte die ältere Version der Gerufenen in das blaue Haus. Mit einem Ruck schmiss Lorelei ihre Handtasche in eine Ecke des Flures und sah sich suchend nach ihrer Tochter um.

Sie fand Rory zusammengekauert sitzend auf der Couch, Paul Anka als Decke auf ihren Beinen liegend. Beide, Rory und der Hund, schauten sie an, als Lorelei aufgeregt zu erzählen begann. „Ich habe gerade Miss Patty getroffen und sie hat gesagt, dass Babette meinte, du wärst zu Hause! Also hier, bei mir. Und Babette meinte, du sähst aus, ich zitiere, wie eine_ hübschere Version von Courtney Love_, wegen der Augenringe und dem blassen Gesicht. Ab da an bin ich dann hier her gerannt und..." Abgehetzt ließ sie sich auf das Sofa fallen, stoppte ihren Redeschwall jedoch, als sie die ersten Tränen auf Rorys Wangen entdeckte. „Rory, Süße!" Mütterlich zog Lorelei das Häufchen Elend in ihre Arme.

Lorelei drückte Rory fester an sich, als diese vor Verzweiflung zu zittern anfing. „Mama, hilf mir!", schluchzte diese immer wieder in Loreleis Halsbeuge. Mit leisen Worten versuchte diese ihre Tochter zu beruhigen und streichelte sanft über ihre Haare. Was war nur passiert?


End file.
